eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5332 (12 August 2016)
Synopsis Carmel informs Kush that Shabnam is leaving London for Leeds – she’s found a job up there. Kush blinks back the tears as he accepts that Shabnam is moving on. Carmel tries to apologise to Masood for being forward the previous day, but a phone call from Shabnam breaks the moment. Carmel finds Denise and informs her that nothing happened between her and Masood – in fact he’s contemplating leaving for Leeds. Denise suggests that they head to the lock and key party at The Albert later to take her mind off of things. Masood fills Kush in – he won’t be moving up north with Shabnam; she claims she’s too old to have a parent breathing down her neck. Later, as Carmel purchases a bottle of wine to head home with, Masood catches her and suggests he join her. Martin thanks Ian for letting Mark Junior stay at his – Ian assures Martin that everything will be okay. As soon as Mark wakes, he declares to Ian and Jane that he’s going to head round to the Mitchells’ to say hello to Sharon. Mark arrives at the Mitchells’ with Ian close behind. In hushed tones, Sharon whispers to Ian that Phil has agreed to drop the issue of Grant being Mark’s father. Phil emerges and Mark introduces himself. When Mark states that Phil called him about the identity of his father, Phil denies all knowledge. Jane suggests to Ian that Mark doesn’t deserve to be lied to – he’s an innocent in the situation. As Mark goes to head for a walk on his own, Ian stops him, knowing that he’s on a mission to find Phil. Ian reminds Mark that Phil is volatile. Ian feigns innocence when Mark informs Ian that Phil told him that Tim isn’t his real dad. Ian and Jane sport fixed grins when Mark informs them that he’s decided to stay for a few more weeks. In the Vic, Linda’s unimpressed to find the kitchen in carnage under Abi’s watch. When Abi admits that she’s forgotten that there’s a buffet that lunch time, the situation worsens. Linda rants to Mick that Abi’s performance is going to look poor when the East London Landladies arrive for lunch. Claudette watches on as Babe slips Shrimpy some money to collar people into boycotting with Vic due to Babe’s specials not being on. Babe tells Claudette that her blackmailing of the Cokers is over – she’ll be asking for no more payments. Linda’s perplexed at the amount of punters asking for Babe’s specials. Babe returns to the Vic and tells Mick that she wants to apologise to Abi. Mick watches on as Babe makes a show of saying sorry for her actions. As Babe goes to leave, Mick corners her and asks her to whip up her specials. When Linda protests, Mick reminds her that it’s just for today. Back in the kitchen, Babe makes a show of claiming to Abi that they make a great team. Shirley finds Babe alone and declares that she sees through her, but Babe stands firm; the Carters are stronger together. Thrilled with the success of the day, Linda suggests to Babe that she come back for a couple of shifts next week. Babe snarls to Claudette that she’s changed her mind; she’ll be expecting her money from Pam and Les again next week – no excuses. Kim’s thrilled with how many people have signed up for the lock and key night at The Albert. Denise and Kush share a lingering look as Kim reminds Denise to head to the party later. With the party in swing, Kush finds Denise out on the balcony and they share a flirty chat before Denise suggests staying for another drink. After Kush walks Denise home, the pair share a kiss. Inside Patrick’s, things get very steamy between the pair… Kim and Vincent tease Patrick when he comes over to tell them that Dot has asked him over for dinner. Patrick arrives at Dot’s and before she can get a word in edgeways, declares that he can’t fulfil her desires. Patrick reels when he enters the living room to see Sonia, Steven and Lauren – he was invited for tea to celebrate Jim’s birthday. In the Vic, Dot watches on with interest as Patrick gives Claudette a flirty wink. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes